


一次被搁置的旅行计划【下】

by 18226794860



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	一次被搁置的旅行计划【下】

大概一个星期后，他们终于驶到了俄克拉马州的边界，亚瑟开始低烧，感冒，他们不得不放缓了行程。  
“你还好吧？”奥姆买药回来，就着热水让他吞服了一些：“虽然不知道这个对你有没有用，但是，你明白的……总要试一试。”  
亚瑟在一个小时之前被他灌输了一些神能，海洋的力量正在尽力安抚他，一开始这是很有用的，可他的身体正在逐渐产生耐药性，他就像是大陆交界处被挤压的板块一样，一天比一天更糟糕。  
“你是第一个用一半亚特兰蒂斯血统怀孕的陆地人。我们没有过这样的先例……”奥姆撩开哥哥金色的长发，细细的梳理着，发根已经被汗水浸透了，他问哥哥：“还喝水吗？”  
亚瑟胡乱的摆手，扭过头看弟弟：“不要了。”他嘟囔：“我就是想睡觉而已。”  
他又打了个喷嚏，坐在车里时也一样，无精打采，吉普车平静的驶过一段路程，他突然俯身向前拍自己的弟弟。  
“奥姆，有些事儿，你最好，嗯……”亚瑟放弃了解释，他一脸焦躁的揉了揉眉心，然后咬着牙闭着眼睛把自己的衣服撩起来，那两颗自从一个星期前就从来没有消过肿的柔软乳头暴露在空气中，最前端正在缓缓的流下粘稠的白汁，把他那两块儿性感又饱满的胸肌弄的湿透了。  
奥姆差点把车开到天桥下，再冷静的人都会措手不及，他用最快的速度开到最近的旅馆，拎着完全失去力气的哥哥走进去，掏出证件的时候他像是要打架一样把它们拍到老板的眼前，好像房间有片刻的耽误，他就会立刻掏出一把枪来似的。  
他们中一个大块头浑身细腻的刺青，一个冷若冰霜的像黑手党，因此老板的效率快得惊人，他们很快得到了一间双人房，亚瑟已经快要被情热折磨的失去意识了，那双充满活力的眼睛就此失焦，汗湿的额头不住的蹭弟弟肩上的肌肉，连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
亚瑟这一类人永远和脆弱搭不上边，四肢健壮，胸膛饱满，肌肉有力而富于攻击性，但就是这样一个男人现在正止不住的撒娇，额头蹭来蹭去，嗓子里发出不清不楚的粘稠音调，像是没经过充分搅拌的糖浆。  
罕见的示弱，沙哑的嗓子如同变声期的男孩，奥姆闭上眼睛就能想到更年轻一些的亚瑟——柔软的肢体、薄而瘦削的胸膛，眼睛依然是那样好的金色，他错过了一段哥哥的童年，这会是永远的遗憾。  
“亚瑟，呼吸。”像是按住一只猫一样，他扣住哥哥无力的四肢，亚瑟的眼睛里积满了水光，无声的喘息，流着奶的胸脯不停的蹭着弟弟胳膊上那些裸露的肌肉群，乳粒像是颗硬生生的的水果软糖，遍布着奶渍和咬痕，奥姆一时间不太确定到底是先吸干这些滑腻的乳汁还是像之前那样操开哥哥濡软的肠壁。  
亚瑟几乎快要抽噎了，奥姆还没什么动作呢，他的身体一秒钟都等不下去，不安感立刻侵袭上来，他像个被雨打湿的幼兽一样想把自己蜷起来，很快奥姆拥上来抱住了他，耐心的解开他的皮带，并且他颤抖着的睫毛上落下一吻。  
“别害怕，我的金发女郎。”奥姆太享受哥哥全心全意依赖他的样子了，但尽管磨合了这么久，七海之主还是不太会说情话——如果放在以前，亚瑟可能会一拳轰上来，要么直接咬上来，但是现在他毫不反抗的被拉开大腿，乖的要命，一切都全盘接受。  
大腿根浸在透明的粘液里，亚瑟流着水的屁股依然紧得让人头痛，黏膜潮湿的发烫，奥姆挺着腰尽量插得更深，被入侵的感觉鲜明得无法忽视，那根体温略低于他的、经络分明的器物一点一点的插入亚瑟快要融化了的肠壁，昨天半夜的肿痛尚未消去，肉壁敏感的要命，因为充血又软又胀，亚瑟几乎要动不了了，他只能嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，带着浓厚的哭腔，乖乖被钉穿在弟弟粗的过分的阴茎上。  
奥姆之前还体贴的拉上了窗帘，房间里漆黑的只能看到弟弟纯粹的几乎透明的双眼，像是食肉动物——比如说是一只巨蟒盯紧无力的斑羚。所有细微的触感都无限扩增，直到一根手指、嘴唇掠影式的轻抚都能让亚瑟湿漉漉的肉壁不受控制的绞紧，然后再被粗暴的碾开。  
他们接吻的时候不需要太多的空气，即使如此依旧会有些缺氧，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，或者是舔过彼此的舌苔和上颚，每一处牙齿缝，连唾液都会发甜，亚瑟所有的声音都会被塞住，继而变成一种苦闷的闷哼，和他起伏的胸腔一起震动，他迎接着毫无保留的黑暗，浑身只有肉欲在涌动。  
奥姆的手再次摸到他汗湿的大腿缝，会阴已经被撞得发红，过激的动作让亚瑟浑身都在出汗，像个从水里捞出来的黄桃，最深处那个弹跳着的腺体被反复碾压，奥姆则更加有力的一下、一下操上去，阴茎破开湿软而肿胀的肠肉，这种残忍的戳刺让哥哥环住他的腰的大腿内侧都在抽搐，连带着颤抖的小腿，像是个快要被玩坏的提线木偶。  
稀薄的精液被一股一股的挤出来，像是被强迫失禁，亚瑟高潮的时候大脑一片空白，过于刺激的快感传递到最后只剩下了一种几乎要吞噬他的情火，舔舐他脆弱的神经。  
“好些了吗？”奥姆停下来问他。  
好像更坏了，亚瑟这回彻底说不出话了，连呻吟都要破碎，浑身湿透的样子可怜的要命，但是他恶劣的暴君弟弟可不会有什么同情心，更何况亚瑟的确有那么一段嚣张到让人牙痒的时期；他会只穿一条牛仔就跑来挑战全副武装的王，那两对又肉又饱满的胸脯在水波里晃晃悠悠，长而曲的腰线无时不在收缩扭动，浑身都是满得快要溢出来的荷尔蒙，他大概觉得自己晃着奶子的样子挺有王者风范的，理直气壮——大概从那时候开始奥姆就想把那两片软乎乎的屁股钉到自己的阴茎上，把他搞得晕头转脑，让他叫的像只发情的小母狼。  
而不是一只哭的打嗝的奶猫。  
亚瑟现在过于可怜了，两股不同的力量在他体内互相倾圠，把他搞得有点精神衰弱，但他就像是天底下所有的父亲一样还要护着那个把他闹成这样的小东西，这不是奥姆的本意，在他的印象里大多数海族怀孕都要比人类轻松很多，因为他们本身强悍；亚瑟的确挺混蛋的，但比起他每天病殃殃的坐在车里，奥姆宁愿他精神十足的颐气指使，哪怕自己永远是开车的那一个。  
亚瑟依旧闭着眼，毛茸茸的手臂盖住眼睛，牙咬的很紧。奥姆知道他受不了更多了，把他黏乎乎的大腿扳得更开，抽出阴茎，抵着他蜜色的腹肌。手指伸进湿热的肉穴里翻搅，压着腺体，揉弄着每一处充血的褶皱，好像要把小腹深处的那颗卵硬生生的挤出来，粘膜根本抵挡不了那两根横冲直撞的手指，反复的贯穿过后亚瑟立刻被操的快要高潮了，他的身体敏感到极限，柔软的穴肉像坏掉的水龙头一样淌水淌个不停；但还不够，他恨不得被一口吞掉，又或者是希望奥姆撕开他的肚子，像个真正的野兽一样咬开他的血管，让他在极致的痛苦里找回一些理智。  
“好些了吗？”奥姆第二次问他，冰冷的手掌贴在他的脸颊上，想给他带来一些额外的温存，他俯下身想亲吻哥哥，但是亚瑟抬起迷茫的眼睛，用结实的胳膊搂住他，凑上来重重亲吻他的弟弟。  
这种近乎于强吻的经历对于他们俩来说都很新奇，吻对他们而言只是一种调剂品，他们不会刻意去吻彼此，奥姆有时候会想亚瑟主动吻他的时候会是一个什么样的状况——那个时候他们可能已经摆脱了种族和观念的束缚，那会是个很浪漫很自由的时候，他们到亚特兰迪斯精巧的圆顶小宫殿里去，四面八方只有无声的水波和沉默的人群。亚瑟绕过那些严肃的侍女和家臣，穿过重重叠叠的水草，大笑着给他的弟弟一个吻，瞳孔明亮，金发柔软，那时候君主才真正拥抱他的新娘，君临海上和陆上的一切。  
而现在他们在俄克拉马州一家普通得不能再普通的汽车旅馆，没有庄重的像朝圣般的人群环绕他们，没有给他们献祝福的亲长，亚瑟眼角甚至还有没干的眼泪，床上乱七八糟，他们两个像偷情的傻子。  
然而这个吻来得热烈而真诚。  
该死的热烈而真诚，他的哥哥远比他想象的要脆弱，亚瑟不是救世主，血统给了他保护人类的力量，他也用尽全力去维持海陆间那些脆弱的平衡，但他的内心依然幼稚如顽童，给他一点温暖，一点庇护，他就彻底忘记他的弟弟是个怎样恶劣的天神，想要去寻找热忱和爱意。  
我给过他热忱和爱意吗？奥姆并没有在这个问题上纠结太久，因为亚瑟也没给过他，他们扯平了。但第二天的旅途显得有些尴尬，世界上大概找不出两对这样奇怪的兄弟了，他们对骂的时候没觉得有什么不对，在床上像野兽一样互相撕咬也还行，但是一个敞开心扉的吻就立刻在他们之间拉响了警铃。  
好像两个本来就拉扯不清的宿敌突然被某种无形的力量下了禁令，这个世界恶意满满的朝他们喊：“stop！你们这些别扭的小鬼头，就不能正常的谈一场恋爱吗！”  
真是个矫情的世界。  
“还喝水吗？”奥姆打破沉默，他不想这种尴尬的气氛在蔓延下去了。  
“到底是什么给你造成了人类很能喝水的错觉？”亚瑟没好气的怼回去。  
“你这些天总是……很渴”，奥姆并没有发火，反而正经的形容起来：“每一寸皮肤都很饥渴，总是喜欢贴着我，即使做爱做的浑身是汗精疲力尽，屁股里也总喜欢含着一些什么东西，我一离开你就会很迷茫，很不安……只是因为怀孕的原因吗？我觉得这不是母性、不是父性，亚瑟，你很害怕吗？”  
亚瑟讨厌这样黏糊糊的形容，搞得他像是没断奶一样，他几次都想打断弟弟的叙述，但依然皱着眉头忍了下来，每个人驱散不安的方法都不同，但他的未免也太黏人了一点。  
算了，他硬气不下去了，自暴自弃。  
“我就是想贴着你，”亚瑟小声嘟囔：“我从小就喜欢贴着我爸睡觉，我特别喜欢我家以前那条狗，我喜欢交朋友，如果他们手感好的话——”他努努嘴：“很不对劲，我知道，心理医生说这是病得治，但是我觉得自己能控制得了。”  
“我觉得我抱起来挺好的，”亚瑟又补充说：“你一点都不亏嘛。”  
“是很好。”奥姆轻笑，凝望着亚瑟发红的脸，不由自主的想起亚瑟又软又弹的胸膛。  
几个小时之后，黄昏的暮云垂在天空上，他们终于来到一栋平凡的小楼前，前院里有一些低矮的灌木，草坪应该才被修剪过，除草机安放在栅栏旁边，亚瑟用指尖触碰铁质的冰凉门牌，手掌放平，轻轻的拍了两下。  
奥姆站在他身后，靠在老旧的吉普车旁，他听到盛夏的蝉鸣以及哥哥轻轻拍上去的声音，老木头光泽油润，他深吸了一口气，时光在他眼前回溯，他看到孤单的灯塔屹立在海边，他稚嫩的哥哥举起手掌拍向门，而他在浅海的礁石上，凝望那一头暗淡的金发和渺小的背影。  
门打开了一条小缝。  
“亚瑟？！”  
他看到一个有些发胖的年长男人冲出来，那大概就是汤玛士·库瑞，他高兴的抱住了亚瑟，可能还想把他的儿子抱起举高，但是亚瑟已经长的高大而俊美，反而是他把父亲抱起来转了一圈。  
“爸爸，我回来了。”  
亚瑟雀跃得眉飞色舞，奥姆有些僵硬的把自己挪到门前，父子俩看到他都愣了一下，在逐渐变得尴尬的气氛下亚特兰娜快步走出来。  
“亚瑟！奥姆！”  
她先是惊讶，然后扑上去，用温柔的臂膀拥抱两个长得比她还要高的孩子，她的发间有松糖的味道，像是所有普通的母亲一样，期待她的两个孩子回归。  
她的感觉比丈夫更加敏锐一些，她抬头惊奇的看了亚瑟一眼，亚瑟红着脸低下头，任由母亲的手拂过自己的发顶。  
她依然微笑，促狭的看着奥姆，奥姆猜想他聪明的母亲已经了解到了什么，他们一家人进到房间里，晚餐已经准备好了，父亲帮他们去收拾房间，亚特兰娜则为她的好孩子们又加了几片面包。  
亚瑟笨手笨脚的把蓝莓酱抹翻了，亚特兰娜温柔的摸摸他的头：“没什么要紧的，亚瑟。”  
奥姆看着她略有所思，敏感而沉默的第二个孩子已经听出了母亲的弦外之音，或许亚瑟真的只需要在家庭的环境里沉静一下，吹一吹陆地上的风，可能比他粗暴的神能灌输要好很多。  
吃完饭的时候亚瑟陪着父亲去洗碗了，奥姆和母亲一起收拾餐桌，亚特兰娜突然冲他神秘的笑了一下：“奥姆，房间是隔音的，但是不要闹得太过，好吗？”  
奥姆差点把盘子打碎，这对母子从来不按套路出牌。  
“亚瑟会好起来的，你们也会使两个好父亲，就凭你没有隐瞒这点来看，”亚特兰娜非常笃定的说：“亚瑟——他活在人类的世界太久了，他不了解亚特兰蒂斯人对血缘的执念，他太会闹腾了，又是个纠结的坏孩子，你只需要爱他就好了，爱会使他的本能冲破他心里的那些纠结的。”  
奥姆觉得这些话也同样适用于自己，他已经是七海的领主了，在强横一点，还有可能是陆地的领主；如果用人类的角度来评价，他合该是亚历山大一般驰骋四海的人物，他的东征路是浪漫的史诗，是流血的地狱；但是在母亲眼里他和他的哥哥没什么不同，他们俩都是别扭的坏孩子。  
像是两个被诅咒的王子，爱是他们的本能，也当是唯一的救赎。  
奥姆点了点头。他觉得母亲口中的爱应该从现在开始，正好亚瑟洗好盘子，背着手冲他走过来，他微笑的看着亚瑟，准备说些温和的好话——然后亚瑟冲上来把泡沫抹到了他的脸上。  
奥姆在母亲的大笑声中从手从额头抹到下巴，觉得还是互相人身攻击比较适合他和亚瑟。

 

 

一个产卵。  
“亚瑟，放松。”奥姆按着哥哥的小腹：“还是说你需要我帮你扩张一下？”  
亚瑟快被气到窒息了，奥姆真他妈是个说话算话的混蛋，说是拳头大小就一点也不少，根本无法正常的滑出来，凹凸不平的表面狠狠的硌着他肿然的肠粘膜，他只能用那种极其羞耻的姿势趴在床上，小腹拼命用力，等着那个小家伙慢慢的慢慢的被挤出来。  
敏感的括约肌紧紧的箍住了那枚卵，亚瑟深呼吸到快断气，用力的排出一点儿之后又瞬间被吸回去，让他哭唧唧的倒回枕头上浑身脱力，他体内有之前打进去的乱七八糟的润滑和自己流的水，让卵一下子滑的很深，挤出一些汁水湿乎乎的粘上了大腿根，把那一小片皮肤弄得湿透了，奥姆几个小时前才操过他，所以那片皮肤还是淡红着的，色泽像是没成熟的樱桃。  
“怎么不是你怀孕啊啊啊！？”亚瑟咬牙切齿的问。  
“好问题。”奥姆慢条斯理的按摩哥哥松软的，被折磨的红透了的括约肌，那一圈柔软的肌肉已经可怜兮兮的外翻出来，露出一截泛着粉的肠肉，沾满了透明的液滴，可以清楚的窥见椭圆形的卵，那枚快要把亚瑟搅熟的卵正牢牢的卡住，随着亚瑟急促的呼吸进进出出。  
“和你一样能折腾。”奥姆评价，亚瑟已经连和他抬杠的力气都没有了，只是轻轻地收缩小腹，希望能够有点效果。  
先是还算窄小的头部缓缓的划过了腺体，然后拳头大小的卵身也一寸一寸的往下压，亚瑟又弹又软的肠道被扩张到了过分的地步，把他搞得像个茫然失措的家禽，他只好从趴改为了蹲，尽量用手掰开自己的屁股缝，这种姿势稍微方便用力，然而却更消耗体力，每一次肌肉的蠕动排压都会起到一定的反效果，卵表面粗粝不平的花纹会借着润滑再他潮湿的肠壁上狠狠的打几个转，甚至还会在往上吸一点，然后才慢悠悠的滑下来几厘米。  
括约肌则不太适合一次性排这么大的东西，总会在快要没出来的时候前功尽弃，继续卡着，他真的像是被自己的孩子操了一顿，露出的肉红色穴口已经又酸又胀，被掰开一个一指大小的孔。  
奥姆提议用之前买的肛塞扩张，这意味着要把卵再度推回直肠，然后塞一号更粗的塑胶玩具进去以毒攻毒，亚瑟想一想就头皮发麻，他宁愿发扬鸵鸟精神，就这么不上不下的卡着，假装分娩还没发生。  
“或者等你适应，肌肉总有一个适应的过程。”奥姆半抱起他，帮他扣好牛仔裤，劝他：“要不要慢慢走一会儿？”  
“会有用？”亚瑟实在没办法了，卵卡得严严实实，根本不愿意离开湿润而温暖的腔体，但他还没开始走呢，鲜明的异物感已经让他连站都站不稳。  
“试一试。”奥姆扶着哥哥，亚瑟几乎是完全挂在他身上划水，咬着牙每走一步就几乎要哭出来，哼哼唧唧的声音就没断过，跨步的过程中肠壁一次又一次被卵上细小的花纹擦过，房间总共就那么点儿大，来来回回走了几十次以后亚瑟的牛仔裤已经要湿透了，紧紧的贴在身上勾勒出他饱满的臀形。  
“大概行了吧……”奥姆把哥哥推倒在沙发上，扒开牛仔裤，一路压到腿关节，括约肌已经被反复摩擦进出得松软无比。“亚瑟，放松？”他安慰哥哥，用手拂过光裸的脊背。  
亚瑟的腰已经完全软下来，但本能的信任还是让他咬着牙发力，奥姆用力掰开他的臀缝，凝视着湿软的肉壁，极富弹性的括约肌被迫缓缓张开，沾着大量黏液的银白色卵在亚瑟几乎崩溃的呻吟中被缓缓的挤出来，直到“啵”的一声落到奥姆的手心，肠腔一时间无法合拢，开始一阵剧烈的收缩，最深处的肠道也可以被轻松窥见，那些柔软的肉壁几乎泛着一层粉色，乳白色的润滑剂一直流到羊毛地毯上。  
亚瑟这一回完全脱力了，闭着眼睛栽回沙发上，巨大的成就感让他在极度疲惫之下依旧微笑，两分钟后他用脚趾勾奥姆的裤腿，奥姆正用棉布擦干那个小家伙所栖居的卵，放在之前准备好的敞顶小礼盒里，那是海珍珠才有的待遇。  
“奥姆，我真的太厉害了。你哥哥我真的太厉害了。”亚瑟感叹，朝着弟弟张开臂膀，像个邀功的小狮子，奥姆则心领神会的把他抱了起来，轻盈的旋转了一圈。  
他感到哥哥的臂膀圈到他的脖子上，抬头的一瞬间看到那双得意的金眼睛，他如同坠入金色的海洋一样无法自拔。  
“嗯，是的，亚瑟，是很厉害。”  
这一瞬间可以配上宿命一般的交响曲，国王纵容他领下的骑士；暴君为了情妇开启一场远征；他觉得他也可以为了亚瑟停止这场预谋已久的远征，纵然可以攻下陆地，把自由女神像拉到海底献给他的新娘，但此时是一份最好的礼物已静静地躺在天鹅绒的礼盒里，等待破壳之日。


End file.
